User blog:TomCat9000/Nightmare (Gameplay Element)
This article is about the gameplay element in Bleck and White. If you were not looking for this page, see Nightmare (disambiguation). Nightmares (Khmer: តុសុបិន), also known as Sleep Interruptions, are one of the gameplay elements in Bleck and White. A "nightmare" is when one of the members of B.L.O.D. appear next to the player's bed during the process of sleeping, causing them to wake up early and take damage. Once a nightmare has spawned near the player's bed that they were sleeping in at a point of time that has elapsed, they will remain in the player's house attacking them until either the player defeats them or dies. Killing a nightmare will cause them to drop Win Tokens, XP and other certain items. Getting killed by a nightmare will cause them to respawn at the bed that they were sleeping in, with all of their XP orbs and inventory items taken away, as well as some of their Win Tokens depending on whatever type of nightmare that has defeated them. After beating the game, all nightmares are gone, meaning that the player can sleep at anytime they want at night without any sleep interruptions. Causes of Nightmares There are several ways that nightmares can spawn next to the player's bed that they have been sleeping in, usually when it comes to: *The placement of the player's bed. Usually when the bed is placed next to walls between outdoors of the player's house. *The theme of the player's house. Several themes have different chances of nightmares occurring than others. *The lighting of the room that the player's bed is in. Nightmares occur more often in dark areas than lighted areas do. *Each season has its own chance of nightmares appearing next to the player's bed. Summer has the least occurring nightmares occurring, which is 17.3%. Winter has a higher chance, though, usually 65.5%. Autumn has a rate occurring nightmares occurring, and Spring has a 41.83% chance. *The time that the player goes to bed at. The earlier the player goes to bed, the less chance that nightmares will occur. *How the player's beds are set up. Each blanket, mattress, pillows, and sheets lower the chances of nightmares occurring. Trivia *It is possible to die if the upon a nightmare appearing next to the player's bed that they were sleeping in if their health is very low. *Setting the game mode to "Peaceful" will not despawn any of the nightmares that have spawned near the player's bed; instead, they will remain in their house until the player dies or if the player defeats them. *Even though no hostile mobs spawn in Mushroom Biomes, nightmares will still spawn near one of the player's beds that are exposed to them. *Mimi will wear different outfits relating to the theme that the player's house is. For example, if the player's house theme is "Nippon", Mimi will wear her kimono dress, but if the player's house theme is "Business", Mimi will wear her business clothes. *This game element is similar to sleep interruptions from older versions of Minecraft. *If the player sleeps in the bed that they were in or another bed while a nightmare is still attacking them, they will get a message saying "You may not rest now, there are nightmares remaining in your house". *There is a rare chance that, if the player dies in a world while it is night time, a nightmare will spawn next to the bed that they respawn in. *The player cannot leave their house, decorate their house, or interact with furniture with special features (excluding chests, furnaces, and crafting tables) if any nightmares remain in their house until the player has either defeated them or dies. Category:Blog posts